


Speaking in Tongues

by Deadly_Sirius



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost entirely canon, Canon deaths, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, One Shot, POV Molly, Post-Canon, Post-War, ace!charlie, and because of linny, at the burrow, auror!Harry, first wizarding war, jokesters!ron and george, linny - Freeform, not though because of, romione, sorta angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14835962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadly_Sirius/pseuds/Deadly_Sirius
Summary: Molly Weasley observes her numerous children one Sunday donner after the war.





	Speaking in Tongues

**Author's Note:**

> Quick one-shot, from Molly’s POV!

I looked happily out at the large family in front of me. The Burrow’s magic had successfully held up a temporary expansion for fourteen people. In the aitting room, we’d all crammed in. Arthur was sitting next to me, adamantly speaking in Muggle to Hermione about things I couldn’t possibly understand. Something about a ‘toaster.’  Beyond them, I smiled fondly at Harry, our adopted son. He was interjecting every now and then about the apparati they discussed.

Ron and George seemed only to communicate in boisterous laughs with each other as prank ideas were thrown out. I saw Ginny with her head on Luna’s shoulder, discussing wrackspurts and magical creatures I’d never heard of. Charlie, my dear Charlie, had sat next to Bill and Nymphadora Tonks. He was speaking to the latter with a mix of English and Romanian about, what I could gather, dragons. It was the only thing he could talk about. She seemed impressed by his experiences in Romania, though.

Bill would duck into their conversation any time his and his elegant wife’s dulled. Which seemed to be often. The girl didn’t seem to mind, speaking in a thick accent about her experience with dragons in the Triwizard Tournament with Harry. Bill had been learning French just as Fleur was learning English, but he also could hold a quite lengthy discussion in Arabic. With Bill and Charlie far away for their jobs—as Bill worked half of the year in Egypt again once the war ended—Percy too busy most of the time to stop by for dinner, and Ginny traveling for Quidditch games, I was quite happy at least Ron and George were staying close. Harry seemed to be incapable of settling into one flat for longer than three months, and often jumped at foreign jobs for his Auror position.

Percy had graced us with his presence for Sunday family dinner this week, bringing along his Ministry girlfriend, Penelope Clearwater. They had gotten together again after the war as well, and they were deep in conversation about a law being passed. I couldn’t understand all of the legal terms being thrown around to follow the conversation.

As I looked around the room and saw the children I had raised and once knew everything about, a soft, sad smile appeared. Although Arthur and I may have taught them everything we knew, these children now had their own lives, distant and exploratory. I loved them, but I couldn’t always understand their lives.

I didn’t speak their languages anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos if you liked it! :D


End file.
